Near Field Communication (NFC) is a technology enabling many different kinds of useful services. In particular, value based services have been discussed, such as payment, ticketing, physical access and coupons. NFC works by providing a portable secure element coupled to a user, which secure element can communicate with a secure element reader, e.g. for the services mentioned above.
The technology is useful when there is a secure element reader and a matching application on the secure element. However, there is no satisfactory solution in the prior art to what happens when a secure element reader attempts to interact with a secure element, when there is no matching application on the secure element.
Consequently, there is a need to improve the management of applications on secure elements in general, and in particular, to improve application management when there is no application on the secure element which matches a secure element reader trying to interact with the secure element.